Snapshot
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: "You didn't…" Isaac says sitting up on his elbows, arching his eyebrows. Peter shrugs but raises the camera to his eye and takes yet another snapshot, his mouth revealing a delightful row of giddy teeth.


A/N: Since Miss Katherine asked me so nicely (I'm honestly a real sucker for a nice review guys) here is another Pisaac one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy this, it's kinda fluffy and cute and light-hearted. Let's just ignore the fact that photos don't show up with werewolves that will be answered I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

Summary: "You didn't…" Isaac says sitting up on his elbows, arching his eyebrows. Peter shrugged but raised the camera to his eye and took yet another snapshot, his mouth revealing a delightful row of giddy teeth.

_Snapshot by FlyingNymphLady_

* * *

Isaac lay in bed doused in the smell of exhaustion and sex. His body ached with the need for sleep but he forced himself to stay awake, enjoying the sounds of his lover as he picked and cleaned the room around them. He didn't understand the whole cleaning thing after sex but he accepted the quirk without question and just enjoyed the rippling silence between the two of them, his eyes closed to help compromise with his weary body.

He felt a tugging on the blanket and gave a whined protest about its disappearance but didn't bother to look for it. He knew it was headed for the laundry chute. Isaac readjusted the arm that lay over his eyes but didn't bother hiding the smile that had grown across his lips.

Laying there in the quiet peace of the moment Isaac's sensitive hearing couldn't help but twitch slightly when he heard an odd clicking noise followed by a sudden flash of light. Opening his lids carefully he found Peter standing over him in measly boxers with a camera in one hand, the smug look on his face didn't help his guilt.

"You didn't…" Isaac says sitting up on his elbows, arching his eyebrows. Peter shrugs but raises the camera to his eye and takes yet another snapshot, his mouth revealing a delightful row of giddy teeth.

Isaac threw a pillow at him as he picked himself up off the bed, chasing after a retreating Peter. The older man was fairly effective at being evasive but eventually Isaac caught him by the arm pulling him in close to press their lips together tenderly.

Peter grinned into the kiss, lazily teasing Isaac's lips as they caressed one and other. Isaac laughed lighthearted when he heard the clicking of the camera once again. He slipped his arms around Peter's waist loosely and let peter step carefully toward him so their hips were touching ever so casually.

Isaac lead them backward, never taking his lips off of Peter's as he went. Feeling the edge of the bed he turned them around and pushed on Peter's shoulders until he complied and lay back onto the bed, the camera still in the hand of a stretched out arm.

Straddling Peter's lap Isaac let his hands begin to wander over familiar skin, his fingers running attentively over his nipples, feeling them begin to rise. Isaac moved his mouth down slowly, trailing kisses down Peter's neck, nipping and sucking gently as he went. He knew bruises wouldn't be an issue but he still was gentle with his lover's body, cherishing every scrap of skin as he went.

Running his tongue over a taunt nipple he smiled as he heard Peter's delighted reaction, a soft moan escaping his lips. Isaac continued slowly dragging his teeth across the skin delicately, taking the flesh in between his teeth, tugging on it gently. Peter followed his motions arching in his direction.

Isaac was pleased with his lover's reactions and let his hands roam over more skin, one hand gliding up Peter's arm like a car on the lane. Peter was too distracted by the erotic messages his body was sending him to notice when Isaac gradually removed the camera from his grasp.

What he did notice was when Isaac's touch retreated from his body, leaving him feeling cold and full of desire. Opening his eyes Peter was met with a flash of light and couldn't help but smile up at his beta who was wearing his own smug grin now.

"Ah, little pup. I've been teaching you well haven't I?" Peter said fondly, resting his hands lightly upon Isaac's hips, messaging them gently with callused thumbs. Isaac continued to smile as he bobbed his head up and down, the camera's eyepiece still against his right eye.

Peter let him continue to take photos of his body, allowing him to capture the pathway Peter's fingers were tracing onto his thigh. After a bit the older beta reached forward and took the camera out of his hands gently, leading him down by his chin for a kiss. They lightly let their lips touch before letting them separate again, creating a sort of whimsical dance between the two of them.

Isaac heard the camera click again but this time he didn't bother chasing it down. He lets his mouth return to Peter's dutifully, tugging on his bottom lip as so softly, moaning appreciatively at Peter's attentive response. Isaac feels a hand sneak around the back of his neck as Peter swoops inside his mouth, his tongue playful toying with Isaac's.

The younger beta nearly melts under his touch but somehow manages to keep himself in one piece, placing his hands on Peter's side to steady himself. They continue to swap loving touches for a time before letting them die down into light pecks against glowing flesh. Isaac's smiles tiredly as he lays next to Peter and kisses the side of his cheek bone, "You know photos don't work on werewolves right?"

Peter turned his head to look into Isaac's eyes as he propped himself onto an elbow, his free hand ghosting across Isaac's fine jaw line as he replied, "Oh I have my ways pup. You haven't discovered all my secrets quite yet."

Isaac's chest rose and fell lightly with his laughter but he kept his eyes keenly trained on Peter's. Moving his jaw swiftly he grasped an index finger in between his teeth, no pressure behind the bite, simply holding there. Peter's arched an eyebrow in amusement and waited for Isaac to let go only a few seconds later. He returned to his tracing, circling the hinge to his jaw with his middle finger.

"Am I getting close?" Isaac asked him quietly, an almost whisper ghosting passed his lips as he stared into Peter's earthly orbs.

Peter smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on the tip of Isaac's nose, "Closer pup,"

- End -

* * *

**Reviews Appreciated **


End file.
